


Day 29; With Food

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Untouched, Food Sex, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Spain gives a messy Romano a tongue bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a big fan of using food for sex, so the food is kinda limited I guess. Also, this doesn’t flow at all, but because of my previous point, I didn’t care that much about revising it and making it better. Eh, hope you enjoy this shit fest anyway!

Lovino wouldn’t say he was spoilt. He just liked things to go how he wanted, when he wanted, but he wasn’t spoilt. If Lovino was spoilt, Antonio would have bent him over the table and fucked him long ago. So, Lovino wasn’t spoilt.

“Bastard.”

Antonio looked up from the paperwork he was working on. “Hola, Lovi! What can Boss do for you?”

“Stop calling yourself that,” Romano snapped. He felt ultimately weird about wanting to sleep with Spain when he still referred to himself as Lovino’s boss. Not that Lovino didn’t think about such things when he was in fact still Spain’s ‘henchman’, but that doesn’t make it any less weird.

Spain pouted. “You never used to have a problem with it.”

“I’ve always had a problem with it!”

“What can I do for you, anyway? Are you hungry? Want me to cook for you?”

“No.” Romano glared down at the Spaniard. “I-I want to cook.”

“Roma wants to cook for me?” For someone who couldn’t sense the atmosphere, he picked up Romano’s unsaid words easily. Romano flushed.

“I’m cooking for me.”

Spain chuckled. “Okay, you know where everything is! Don’t burn yourself, Roma!”

Romano huffed, turned on his heel and left. Once in the kitchen, his eyes flickered to the table in the centre. He’d had many dreams of being bent over that very table, Spain behind hi- Romano shook his head, willing himself not to get too caught up in imaginations.

“Stupid bastard,” he muttered, pulling out the ingredients for pizza. Lovino was at his last resort, he’d tried everything to get Spain to sleep with him, from ‘forgetting’ to put his clothes on (he’s not his brother, he doesn’t just ‘forget’) to seductively eating anything he possibly could. Spain just wasn’t catching on.

In his frustration, Romano had gripped a tomato so tightly it had crushed, the seeds and juice running down his hand and arm. “Fuck,” he groaned, collecting the seeds on his arm with his tongue. “Ugh, tomatoes are good.” Romano’s eyes widened. Tomatoes. “The bastard likes tomatoes.”

Romano put the crushed tomato down on the counter, then sprinted to his room where his bag was lying, stuff haphazardly strewn over the bed. Romano grabbed his lube from the secret pouch, and headed back to the kitchen, only popping his head into Spain’s study to make sure he was still avidly working.

When back in the kitchen, Romano hid the lube in plain sight, and began stripping off his clothes. It was only when he was standing in the kitchen, stark naked, did Romano start to feel uncomfortable. He shrugged it off with a deep breath. If this didn’t get Spain to fuck him over the table, absolutely nothing would. So, with a heavy sigh, Romano began mashing tomatoes in a large bowl.

“Oh God, what am I doing?” With the bowl, Romano settled himself back on the table, legs hanging off the edge, and spread just slightly. Lovino stuck his hand into the bowl of tomato juice and seeds, the liquid felt weird as he dripped over his naked chest. His nipples hardened with each drop of cold liquid.

When Lovino was satisfied, his naked body almost entirely covered in tomato, and his cock hard against his stomach, he screamed. The shrill sound echoing around the kitchen. “No going back now,” he said to himself as he heard the heavy footsteps of Spain sprinting towards the kitchen.

“What’s wro-“ Spain’s eyes were wide as he took in the sight. “Romano?”

“I had an accident,” he mumbled. “Can you help me?” Romano spread his legs further apart, inviting Spain to him. Spain just stood in the doorway, eyes wider than Romano had ever seen them.

“I- uh…”

At his hesitation, Romano shifted slightly, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. Romano slid off the table, mouth twitching as he tried to hold back tears. “Fuck you!” Lovino took off in a run, pushing past Spain. At the feeling of an elbow in his side, Spain fell out of his trance and turned to run after the embarrassed Italian.

“Romano, wait!” Spain grabbed Romano’s arm before he could get to the stairs.

“Get off me!” Romano screamed, trying to yank his hand away.

“Roma, Roma, calm down,” Spain soothed, pulling the man closer to him.

Romano let out a large sob against Spain’s shoulder, his struggling coming to a halt.

“What’s going on, Roma? Why are you all covered in tomato and naked?”

“You’re so stupid!” Lovino punched at Spain’s chest, and then using his full strength to push him away. “So, so stupid!”

“Do you need to use the shower?” Spain tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. “It’s all yours.”

“Are you seriously that thick?” Romano asked, eyes narrowed at the elder. “I don’t want a damn shower!”

“But you’re all dirty, Lovino.”

“Oh, my God!” Lovino threw his hands up in disbelief. “I wanted you to clean me!”

“Aren’t you a bit old to be bathing with me?”

Romano screamed in frustration, grabbed Spain’s shirt and smashed their lips together. Spain didn’t kiss back, he just stood, eyes wide once again. After a few seconds of teeth clinking, Romano pulled away again. “Understand yet, bastard?”

“Oh.” Spain grinned. “I get it. You want me to _clean_ you?” Spain backed Romano against the wall, his breath hot on Romano’s ear. “If you wanted me, Lovi, all you had to do was ask.” Spain ran his tongue over the shell of Romano’s ear. “Where do you want me?”

“I-in the kitchen,” Romano replied, trying to steady his heavy breathing.

“You want Boss to clean you in the kitchen?”

“Stop calling yourself that.”

Spain bit his earlobe lightly, then turned around. Romano followed him into the kitchen, giddy with excitement. Not that his face showed that, he continued to wear his usual frown, lips drawn tightly together.

“So, so dirty, Roma. Get on the table.”

Romano complied, climbing back into the position from before. His cheeks heated as Spain’s eyes racked over his body. “S-stop staring, bastard!”

“You’re gorgeous, Lovino. Even with all of those seeds covering your body.” Spain tilted his head. “How do you want me to clean you, Roma? I can get a cloth.”

“No! Fuck. Your tongue. Use your tongue.”

“My tongue? So dirty.”

Antonio stepped between Romano’s spread legs, bringing their lips together softly. It was unlike their first kiss, there was no teeth clinking, just soft lips, and a wet tongue. Spain’s tongue explored Romano’s mouth, running over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Romano moaned, fingers clenching Spain’s shirt.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Spain said, pulling away.

Romano tried to reply, but as he opened his mouth, Spain’s wonderful tongue ran over his nipple, lapping up the tomato juice he’d spread over himself. Romano cried out, gripping the table below him.

“Is this what you wanted, Lovino?” Antonio ran his tongue in a line down his stomach, stopping just above his navel. “You wanted a tongue bath from Boss?”

Romano nodded weakly, too far gone to even argue the use of that stupid name.

“You’re so dirty, Lovino. Whatever am I going to do with you? Fully hard from Boss just licking you?” Spain tutted, his tongue dipping into Lovino’s navel. Romano jerked up, his cock hard and flushed. If he hadn’t been so turned on, Romano would have been horrified by the fact Spain had brought him to full hardness with just his tongue, but he was too far gone, too needy for friction on his cock.

Romano’s stomach was almost clean when he could feel the oncoming orgasm, he tried to push it away, will himself to last longer, but one flick of Spain’s tongue over his nipple had Romano crying out, and coming hard across his stomach and Spain’s shirt. Lovino’s face burned with shame, eyes clenched shut.

“Now you’re all dirty again, Lovi.” Spain tutted. “Suppose it’s just more for me to clean.”

“Y-you don’t have to,” Romano mumbled trying to sit up and shirt away from Spain.

“I know I don’t,” Spain said simply before running his tongue through the cum.

“Oh, God.” Romano shifted his fingers through Spain’s hair, tugging lightly. Spain lapped at the cum, moaning softly against Romano’s quivering stomach.

“You taste good, Roma.” Antonio grinned.

“S-shut up!”

“You’re all clean now.” Antonio stood up straight, admiring the perfect body lay spread across the table.

“I’m sorry,” Romano mumbled, sitting up.

“What are you sorry for, mi amor?”

Romano flushed at the pet name. “I-I…”

“Lovi, it’s okay. It’s not a problem, you’re not the only one.”

“Huh?”

“I did too.”

Romano furrowed his eyebrows, eyes flickering towards Spain’s crotch area then back to his face. “Really?”

“Uh huh. You writhing around below me, and cumming from just me licking your stomach turned me on a lot, Lovi. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I-“ Lovino sighed, smiling slightly. “I want a shower.”

“Go on, you can go first.”

Lovino grabbed Spain’s hand. “We can go together.” Romano sent a large, albeit shy, smile at the Spaniard. “Ti amo.”

“What? Really?”

He nodded. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“Yo también te amo, Lovino.”


End file.
